


leave a message

by thethalia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethalia/pseuds/thethalia
Summary: Hi, it's Peter Parker. I can't talk right now but I promise to call back as soon as I can!





	leave a message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> It's my first work here and because of that - and also the fact that English isn't my first language - I'm really nervous. Well, hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also if you see any mistakes, feel free to correct me. I'll be grateful.

_Missed call from: **May**_

Peter, I hope you’re still on that field trip, not anywhere near this giant spaceship. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Ned**_

Dude, May’s calling me. What am I supposed to tell her? Call me. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Ned**_

Okay, I told her your phone’s on mute and you can’t talk right now because you’re in the toilet. I’m not sure she believed me. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **May**_

Peter Benjamin Parker, you better pick up that goddamn phone. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Ned**_

Sorry, Pete. But y’know, it’s May. You can’t really lie to her for a long time. 

`xxx`

_Message from: **MJ**_

hey loser 

u ok? 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Happy**_

Where are you? And do you know where’s Tony? 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **May**_

Peter, where are you? 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **MJ**_

May called me ‘cause you’re not answering your phone. Don’t know what’s going on but she sounded super worried. Call me back as soon as you can. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **May**_

P-Peter? I don’t know what’s happening. People just started... disappearing. Please be safe. Please. I love you. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Liz**_

Hi Peter. I... just wanted to check if you’re okay. With everything that’s going on right now... I don’t understand what's happened. I hope you’re alright. Call me back, okay? 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **May**_

I love you, baby. More than anything. Come back, please. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Why am I doing this? It’s ridiculous. You won’t listen to this anyway. Jesus. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

I’m sorry, Pete. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

May wanted to disable your number, but instead of it I took the bill. Not sure if she knows about it. God, this is fucking stupid. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Pepper says that talking about all of this will help. But who am I supposed to talk to? And why am I keep calling you? 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Happy Birthday, kid. Seventeen, huh? In a few weeks you would’ve been starting your last grade. World is fucking unfair. It should’ve been me, not you. Never you. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Pep’s pregnant. I have no idea what to do. I’m terrified, you know? After everything I went through with my dad and after I failed you... How am I supposed to take care of my own child? I’ll only ruin everything, like always. I haven’t told Pepper, but I think she knows what I’m thinking right now anyway. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

I finished building the house by the lake. You would’ve liked it here. A lot of space and a beautiful forest. I know you’ve always been a typical kid from a big city, but this place... It’s quiet. I finally feel like I can breathe again. You know, I left an empty room next to Morgan’s. Not really sure, why. Probably because I’m an idiot. 

`xxx`

_Message from: **Mr Stark**_

It’s time to say hi to Mini-Stark 

[There’s a video attached to the message. Tony Stark is holding the phone in one hand, finger from the other one on his lips. The image changes to the rear camera. Tony pushes the door open and steps slowly into the hospital room. Clearly exhausted Pepper is laying on the bed, but there’s a huge smile on her face. She holds a baby wrapped in a red blanket in her arms. Morgan’s sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted. 

“Hi Morgan”, Tony says quietly. He carefully puts his hand on Pepper’s arm. “Hi little one.”] 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Eighteen is a big number, kid. I... Eh, never mind. Happy Birthday. 

`xxx`

_Message from: **Mr Stark**_

She chose it herself 

[It’s a photo of Morgan, smiling. She’s standing on a chair, dressed in a shining, pink dress, with a tiara on her head. In front of her, on the table, there’s a birthday cake with Spider-Man symbol on it and three candles.] 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Your twenty-first birthday. It should’ve been a happy day, with all of us having great time and me sitting next to you, giving you beer without any remorse. Maybe we would have a barbecue or something. Well, that one’s for you. Happy Birthday, Pete. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Oh shit. I can’t believe I've done this. Holy fuck. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

I can imagine what your face would’ve looked right now if you were here. Time-travel! I still have a hard time believing this, you know? It gave me back hope. 

`xxx`

_Missed call from: **Mr Stark**_

Big day tomorrow. I have no idea what’s going to happen. How all of this will end. God, I hope it’ll be a happy ending. I want you to meet Morgan so you can play with her and spoil her with your love. I want you to watch movies with your friends and do all of dumb things teenagers do. I want May to be able to hug you again, so she can worry about you and find new reasons to yell at me and throw her shoes in my direction. But also... I want to hug you and tell you that I care about you, that the world’s been missing so much without you in it, that I’m proud of you and I love you. I love you and I miss you so damn much. You’re the future, kid. Remember that. 

`xxx`

The way back from the airport was filled with music from the radio and May’s quiet singing. Pater was looking out of the window, absorbing the view he knew by heart. It’s been so many months since the last battle with Thanos, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wasn’t sure he’ll ever be able to. 

The last few days reminded him of them way too much. 

They were almost home when a question left his mouth. 

“Can we visit Pepper?”, he asked, looking at May. His aunt hasn’t turned her eyes from the road. The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly. 

“Of course, baby. But why don’t you take a shower and change your clothes first, huh? I’m sure you’re dying to do it.” 

“Is this supposed to be a delicate way to tell me that I stink?” 

His aunt laughed cheerfully. 

That’s how, a few hours later, he found himself sitting at the edge of the lake, clenching tightly his old, battered phone in his palm. 

So many months and he just discovered that Tony kept it for all these years. Soon after he and May got to the lake house, Pepper led him to the workshop and fished the device out of one of the boxes. 

“Sometimes he locked himself here and watched old videos or photos of you, or listened to your voicemails. He had them all saved. He called you few times too, mostly at the beginning, and left some messages. I’m pretty sure he thought I didn’t know.” 

Peter took the phone from her with his numb fingers. He felt as if his brain stopped working. He thanked Pepper and she put her hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly. 

After this he listened to all of the voicemails. He was certain that some old wound in his heart reopened and he was slowly bleeding out. 

Eyes full of tears that he didn’t even try to stop were looking at the clear surface of the water. He remembered how the reactor surrounded by flowers sailed away. _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart._

“Hi Tony”, he said, and his voice broke. He swallowed but the tightness in his throat didn’t disappear. “I’m okay. So is Morgan. And Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and May. Everyone. You did this. We won. You did this.” 

A moment of silence. He felt his heart beating rapidly, heard his uneven breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. 

“I love you”, he whispered into the void, too quiet for anyone to hear. “I love you so much. And I miss you, too. I want you to be here with me so badly. I want this more than anything in this world.” 

It wasn’t an exaggeration. He would’ve given anything so Tony could sit right next to him with his arm thrown around his shoulders. They would’ve been watching this amazing view and talking. The topic wouldn’t matter. 

He would’ve listened to the steady heartbeat and thank all of the gods he knows that they’re both okay. That they can spend whole days doing nothing. That they have plenty of time ahead of them. 

Unfortunately, the reality was different. It wasn’t a peaceful dream; it was a nightmare. He was doomed to go back to the battlefield every night and watch, again and again, how the light from the arc reactor disappear, listen to Tony’s heart in those final moments, how it slows down only to beat for the last time ever. 

He was doomed to the silence that came afterwards. 

“Petey!”, he heard Morgan’s cheerful voice calling him. Few seconds later she was right next to him, pulling his arm. “Petey! Mom finished making cookies. C’mon, let’s go!” 

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked so much like Tony. The same eyes and the sparks in them, the same joy and energy. 

“Pete?”, she asked, now uncertain. She tilted her head to the side in the same manner as her father did. The corners of her mouth turned down. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course”, he assured her. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly. “I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Now why don’t you go back and make sure May doesn’t eat all of the cookies.” 

“Okay!”, she replied, smile back on her face. She ran quickly and Peter followed her with his eyes. The moment she disappeared inside the building, he looked back at the lake and stood up slowly. 

“Thank you for the future, Mister Stark. I won’t waste it. I promise.” 

After those words the threw the phone into the lake. It disappeared under the surface with a loud splash. Peter turned around and slowly started walking towards the house. 

He left his message. He hoped someone listened.


End file.
